The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balspunurst’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during February 2009. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars with single type flowers, unique flower coloration, and compact, upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Petunia cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection coded 5879-4, not patented, characterized by its violet-blue and white bicolored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact, upright-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during June 2009 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings June 2009 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.